Aura
Looking for Paladin auras? An aura is a type of area of effect (AoE) spell. Definition Auras have four basic characteristics: *They are AoE spells, based on the position of the caster, otherwise known as point blank area of effect (PBAoE) spells. *They are instant cast, and have no cooldown. *They have an infinite duration, as long as the affected target is within range of the caster, and the caster is alive. *They are not dispellable. Player Auras Except Paladins' aura, which also affects raid, each of these auras are party only. Death knight auras: *Path of Frost - Water walking *Blood Aura - Health stealing (removed in patch 3.1) *Frost Aura - Resist all (removed in patch 3.1) *Unholy Aura - Faster run speed (removed in patch 3.1) Draenei auras: *Heroic Presence - Hit increase Druid auras: *Leader of the Pack - Crit increase (effect of Feral forms) *Moonkin Aura - Spell Crit increase (effect of Moonkin Form) *Tree of Life Aura - Healing Received increased (effect of Tree of Life Form) Hunter auras: *Aspect of the Pack - Run Speed increase, become dazed when hit *Aspect of the Wild - Nature Resistance increase *Trueshot Aura - Attack Power increase Paladin auras: *Devotion Aura - Armor increase, Healing Received increased *Concentration Aura - Reduces spell pushback *Crusader Aura - Mounted Speed increase *Fire Resistance Aura - Fire Resistance increase *Frost Resistance Aura - Frost Resistance increase *Shadow Resistance Aura - Shadow Resistance increase *Retribution Aura - Deals Holy damage when hit *Sanctity Aura - Increases holy damage (removed in patch 3.0) Some classes also have pets or totems with auras: Shaman auras: (used by stationary totems with varying lifespans) *Disease Cleansing Totem - Disease removal *Earthbind Totem - Snare *Fire Resistance Totem - Fire Resistance increase *Flametongue Totem - Increases spell power *Frost Resistance Totem - Frost Resistance increase *Grace of Air Totem - Agility increase (removed in patch 3.0) *Grounding Totem - Absorbs a spell *Healing Stream Totem - Provides healing *Magma Totem - Pulsing AoE fire damage *Mana Spring Totem - Mana regeneration *Mana Tide Totem - Powerful Mana regeneration *Nature Resistance Totem - Nature Resistance increase *Poison Cleansing Totem - Poison removal *Stoneclaw Totem - Taunts enemies and stuns those that attack it *Stoneskin Totem - Reduces melee damage taken *Strength of Earth Totem - Strength increase *Totem of Wrath - Spell Hit and Spell Crit increase *Tranquil Air Totem - Reduces Threat *Tremor Totem - Fear, Charm and Sleep removal *Windfury Totem - Grants melee haste *Windwall Totem - Reduces ranged damage taken (removed in patch 3.0) *Wrath of Air Totem - Spell haste increase Warlock auras: *Immolation Aura - Deals fire damage to surrounding enemies but consumes mana (demon form only) *Blood Pact - Stamina increase (used by Imp) *Fel Intelligence - Intellect and spirit increase (used by Felhunter) Item granted auras * grants Power of the Guardian effect to its wielder. The effects this ability has depends on class: :Druid: Restores 11 mana per 5 seconds to all party members within 30 yards. :Mage: Increases the spell critical strike rating of all party members within 30 yards by 28. :Priest: Increases healing done by magical spells and effects of all party members within 30 yards by up to 62. :Warlock: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects of all party members within 30 yards by up to 33. * grants Unholy Aura effect to its wielder: :Increases movement speed by 8% and life regeneration by 20 hp per 5 seconds. (note: this affects the wielder only) Creatures who have auras *Wanton Hostesses in Karazhan have Alluring Aura when in physical form and Bewitching Aura while in ghost form *Unholy Aura is an ability that mobs such as Baron Rivendare, Lord Alexei Barov, Atiesh, Hand of Sargeras, Eredar Deathbringer have. It has different effects but in most cases it does periodic shadow damage. *Infernals typically have Immolation that does periodic fire damage. *Mobs in the Military Wing of Naxxramas had Aura of Agony. *Reliquary of Souls in the Black Temple has Aura of Anger, Aura of Desire, and Aura of Suffering', depending of the essence it is tuned on. *Mage Hunter Ascendants in the Nexus have Aura of Arcane Haste. *Lieutenant General Andorov in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj has Aura of Command. *Shattered Hand Legionnaires in the Shattered Halls have Aura of Discipline. *Crystalline Frayers in the Nexus have Aura of Regeneration. *Dark Rune Warbringer in Ulduar have Aura of Celerity. *While in Demon form, Illidan in the Black Temple has Aura of Dread. *Plague Walker in Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom have Aura of Lost Hope. *Foulbelly and Stitches have Aura of Rot. *Jaina Proudmoore in Undercity has Improved Brillance Aura. *Gathios the Shatterer in the Black Temple has Chromatic Resistance Aura. *Coilfang Serpentguard have Corrupt Devotion Aura. *Marduk Blackpool in the Scholomance has Defiling Aura. *Vekniss Soldier in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj have Frenzy Aura. *Eredar Soul-Eater in Arcatraz have Entropic Aura. Κατηγορία:Area of effect spells Κατηγορία:Game terms